badmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
OTP list
e hecjSome stupid crack ships here! (It is required for it to be random/funny, so no serious/canon ships pls) * Ristar X Bubbles * Porky X Cirno * Flandre X Takane * Seitekina X Mio * Deniz x Umaru * Igor x Sylphynford * Alice x Marisa * Alex x Alex Tachibana (from umaru) * Bender x Tara * Bender x Bendy * Tony the Talking Clock x Igor * Jack Black x Frisk * Jeff x Miku * Alex x Flandre * Alex x Katsuragi * Alex x Igor (this one isn't crack) * Colonel Noodle x Porky Minch x Eric Cartman x Li'l Gideon * Calendar x Seitekina * Alex x Porky * Asuka x Seitekina * Iason x Katsuragi * Igor x Dolan Trump x Tara * Liam x Bilge * Rap Men x Snoop Dogg x Parappa x Eminem x Tupac x Kanye West * Ness x The Batter x Tooru Ichii x Mae Borowski x Shonen Bat * Alan x Stocking * Calendar x Seitekina x Quagmire x Lucoa x Katsuragi x Marth x Lucina x King Mogeko x Panty * Marth x Ness * Kyle x Tara * Morty x Murty * PaRappa x Kyle * Mettaton x Kyle * Hikage x Ephraim * Katsuragi x Tony * Igor x Tony * Tara x Ness * Justin Bieber x Pedobear x Obama x Dolan x Igor's dick x Angry German Kid * Kyle x Asuka x Bill Cipher * Rengebot x Alex x Dad Bot x Dyno * Bendy x Cuphead * Bendy x Mugman * Little Mac x Lucas * Generic Doujin Gangster Guy x Ninten * Cagney x Flowey * Waluigi x Everyone * Erina x Reisen * Cicini x Hakase * Yuri (from ddlc) x Ness * Flandre x Katsuragi * The Batter x Wadanohara * Junko x Cuphead * Ritsu x Pingu * Tyler x Mevhibe * Fanny (from bfdi) x Beppi * Tivorlu İsmail x Djimmi * Nuray (Deniz' mom) x Mayor (from ppg) * Nuray x Mr. Bean * Nuray x Grunkle Stan * Joe Chin x John Cena x Joseph Pena * Yuri x Pen * Fanny x I hate everything * The Warden x Deniz * Spinach Can x Deniz * MePhone4 x Cookie * Mickey Mouse x Deniz * Pops x Deniz * Calendar x X * Mary x Porky * King Dice x George (from oneshot) * X x Joe Swanson * Alex X Patlu * Alex x Ooo * Igor x Hitler * Old Lady x Four * Sterling x Igor * ''Trock ''(Trophy x Clock) * Brick x Kyle * TF2 Engineer x Rin Kaenbyou * Cake x Shauna * Deniz x Moby * Drew Pickles x Barney * Spiderman x Elsa * Calendar x any male xdxdxdxd for the lolz * X x Akinator * Hibari x Teardrop * Four x Remote * Everyone x Remote * Sonic X Kobayashi * Gotta Sweep x Takoyama * Gideon x Pedobear * Birthday Boy Blam x Creepy Susie * The Warden x Stacy * Niice x Timmy * Ben x Thanos * Ben x Garterbelt * Deniz x Okabe * Turquoiis x Jeff * Soggy French Fries x Michaelsoft Binbows * Sarah x Prof. Utonium * Timmy x Grounder * Robotnik x OJ (screw payjay -turquoiis) * Zapp Brannigan x Joe Chin x Panty * The Warden's dad x Roy Gribbleston * Patrick Star x Zoidberg * Deniz x Nonexisty * Fry x Fries * Fries x Roboty * Four x Blocky * Paper x Kumquat * Paper x Lightbulb * Four x Puffball * Leela x Sapphire x Bill cipher x pleakley * professor farnsworth x test tube x okabe rintaro x rick sanchez x dr andonuts * Bender x Fender * Bender x Light Yagami * Popee x Poppy * Four x Naily * Paper x Paintbrush * MePhone4 x an inanimate toilet * Cuphead x Mugman (the comic character, not his brother) * pin x grassy * chives x taco * oj x microphone * pen x bell * X x puffball * mephone4 x cookie * teardrop x bottle * deniz x deniz * mayor x pickle * ice cube x four * bracelety x ice cube (O'Shea Jackson Solemé) * ice cube x ice king * karen 2.0 x jailbot 2.0 * Naegi x Eggy Category:Fictions Category:Dank